Sunshine
by Hikaru Akitsuki
Summary: Nunca he sido buena para esto, pero aquí voy: Algo horrible le pasa a Joey y encuentra en Seto Kaiba la ayuda que necesita. Es Yaoi SJ. El summary apesta pero creo que el fic no, luego me cuentan que tal está.
1. Capitulo 1

Acababa de llegar de su segundo trabajo cuando se encontró otra vez la misma escena, no sabía por que siempre esperaba que cambiara, ya debía de haberse hecho a la idea de que nunca cambiaría. Ahí estaba su padre sentado en una silla con una botella en la mano, completamente dormido y totalmente borracho. Joey suspiró, no sabía que hacer para ayudar a su padre, quería hacer algo pero, al parecer, el no quería ser ayudado.  
  
Estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando se fijó en lo que su padre tenía en la otra mano, dinero... ¿de donde había sacado su padre dinero si el único que trabajaba en esa casa era él (Joey) y desde ayer el otro se había bebido todo su sueldo? Ni siquiera sabía como haría para el gasto de la comida. Solo esperaba que no hubiera hecho nada malo, las adicciones llevan a las personas a hacer cosas de las que luego se podían arrepentir y, ya lo había visto, y si había sucedido una vez podría suceder de nuevo.  
  
Luego de ponerle una manta encima a su padre el rubio se fue a su cuarto sin cenar. Aunque la preocupación no le hubiera quitado el hambre no podría comer nada, no había absolutamente nada de comida.  
  
***** *****  
  
Seto Kaiba se encontraba en su oficina de Kaiba corp. Hacía una hora que miraba la pantalla de la computadora sin hacer nada en ella, no podía, su mente estaba en otro lugar, un lugar cerca de un lindo rubio de ojos color miel (N.d.Hikaru: Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii, lo siento no me pude resistir a decirlo) que últimamente ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Le encantaba, simplemente no podía dejar de lado ese sentimiento de calidez que tenía cuando estaba a su lado. ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de joey Wheeler? No podía responder esa pregunta, tal vez desde el momento en que vio su dulce mirada, sus hermosos y brillantes ojos, después de todo era lo que más le gustaba de él. Todos esos insultos y peleas no eran mas que un desesperado intento por llamar su atención y de paso protegerse de un posible rechazo.  
  
Definitivamente no podría seguir trabajando, era inútil tratar de concentrarse cuando todo lo que su mente podía pensar era Joey, tal vez sería mejor ir a casa, al fin y al cabo ya era tarde, tomaría un baño y dormiría un poco. Si se había decidido, así que salió de esa fría oficina y se dirigió a su casa sin saber lo que encontraría en el camino.  
  
***** *****  
  
Eran las 1:00 a.m. cuando Joey se despertó por que escuchó un ruido fuera de su habitación, estaba por levantarse cuando se abrió la puerta. El chico se tranquilizó, era su padre, pero venía con alguien más. Un tipo enorme de cabello negro y ojos cafés muy oscuros. Había visto antes a ese sujeto, era el antiguo jefe de su padre, si se le puede llamar así a quien le paga a otros por robar para él. Estaba por preguntar que hacía ese tipo ahí cuando su padre comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Este es el señor kanagawa, será mejor que te portes bien con él y hagas lo que te diga, por que si no tal vez tenga que presentárselo a Serenity.- Le dijo su padre y cerró la puerta con llave mientras el otro le dirigía una mirada lujuriosa a Joey.  
  
El rubio temblaba de miedo bajo las asquerosas manos del hombre que lo toqueteaba por doquier. No lloraba, ni gritaba, ni siquiera ponía resistencia, no podía, no por el miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a él, si no de lo que le podía pasar a su hermanita si lo hacía. No permitiría que Serenity sintiera lo que el estaba sintiendo.  
  
Se obligó a ignorar lo que pasaba, su mente voló a otra parte, hasta que sintió un dolor horrible y no pudo seguir ignorando eso y gritó y sollozó, pero eso no hacía si no volver mas salvaje al asqueroso tipo que se traducía en mas daño para el pobre chico que estaba a punto del desmayo. De repente todo terminó, el hombre se vistió y salió de la habitación, mas no de la casa por que Joey podía oírlo hablar con su padre.  
  
-Estuvo delicioso. Tu hijo es hermoso, esa piel, ese cabello rubio y esos ojos... creo que volveré y traeré a algunos amigos, les gustará.  
  
-No me importa a cuantos traigas siempre que paguen suficiente.  
  
El joven no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su padre lo había vendido y lo volvería a hacer. No podría soportar otra humillación como esa, ese dolor, no solo le dolía el cuerpo, su corazón y su alma también estaban destrozados. Sin tomar nada salió por la ventana y se echó a correr aún cuando a penas podía tenerse en pie. Ya vería como proteger a su hermana.  
  
***** *****  
  
Si seguía pensando en lo mismo se iba a volver loco, pero no podía dejar de ver esa sonrisa que solo en sus sueños y pensamientos iba dirigida a el. ¿Qué pensaría el cachorro si supiera que el Gran Seto Kaiba estaba totalmente enamorado de él? Seguramente le diría que estaba loco y lo mandaría al diablo, jamás se fijaría en él, ¿y por que hacerlo si podía tener a un montón de personas mejores? Tenía montones de pretendientes (casi tantas como él mismo), aunque parecía que no se daba cuenta de lo popular que era. Eso también le gustaba, lo despistado e inocente que podía ser.  
  
Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por que su limosina se detuvo sorpresivamente. Estaba a punto de matar al chofer cuando se dio cuenta de que estuvieron a punto de arrollar a alguien. Salió dispuesto a dar un tremendo sermón al idiota que se les cruzó, pero al verlo todas sus intenciones quedaron en eso, solo intenciones. ¡Era joey!  
  
-¿Que diablos intentabas hacer Wheeler?-dijo cuando por fin salió de su aturdimiento, ¡habían estado a punto de matar al cachorro!  
  
Pero el rubio no contestó, no sabía ni en donde se encontraba, solo levantó su rostro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y trató de decirle algo pero todo empezaba a oscurecerse para él, no supo nada más.  
  
***** *****  
  
Holaaaaaa, ¿les gustó? Yo espero sinceramente que si. Es la primera vez que hago un fic de Yu-gi-oh!, además solo he visto el anime y el principio del manga, así que no sean muy malos conmigo. Mi correo es : otomy_junna@hotmail.com, para cualquier duda, aclaración, sugerencia, unirme a su lista de msn, etc. ¿Es verdad eso de que el padre de Joey es alcohólico? Es que yo solo lo he leído en los fics pero no se si es verdad, si es así ¿por qué su madre no se lo llevó junto con Serenity? Pasando a otra cosa ¿alguien sabe como podría unirme a la orden Siriusana? Se que no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero quiero saber.  
  
Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Seto se sorprendío al mirar los ojos de Joey llenos de lágrimas, nunca lo había visto llorar, él siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y se veía tan alegre. Quien fuera que lo hubiera lastimado ya se las pagaría después. Parecía que iba a decirle algo cuando vio que se desmayaba, afortunadamente reaccionó rápido y no lo dejó que cayera hasta el suelo, lo levantó muy fácilmente, era muy liviano y estaba muy delgado, seguro que por eso era el desmayo, bueno ya habría tiempo para que un doctor lo viera cuando llegaran a la mansión Kaiba. En cuanto estuvieron él y Joey arriba de la limosina le ordenó al chofer que siguiera su camino.  
  
Durante todo el camino no pudo quitarle la vista de encima al rubio, se veía como un ángel cuando dormía, tan tranquilo, todo lo contrario a cuando estaba despierto, siempre jugando y haciendo reír a todos con sus tonterías. Todavía tenía algunas lagrimas en los ojos, Seto se acercó y con una tierna caricia las retiró. Siempre había querido hacer eso, tocar su suave piel, se sentía tan bien. Extendió su mano para hacerlo de nuevo cuando algo llamó su atención, una mancha ¿roja?, ¿eso era sangre?... Ahora si que estaba aterrado, fue entonces cuando se dio cuanta de que el pantalón del chico que había estado observando por tanto rato estaba mojado....sangre... si eso era...  
  
********** **********  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse en un lugar que no reconocía, nada en esa habitación le parecía familiar. Trató de forzar su mente a recordar algo, pero lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era aquel extraño sueño que tuvo mientras dormía: primero esa sensación de vacío y de que caía muy rápidamente, además el frío, sentía que se congelaba; después un abrazo, un dulce abrazo que parecía reconfortar su alma y devolverle el calor que había perdido...luego...luego esa suave caricia... se sentía tan bien, como si con esa caricia todo el dolor de su corazón se fuera...¿por qué le dolía tanto el corazón?...  
  
Entonces recordó todo, todo lo que había sucedido esa noche hasta encontrarse a Kaiba, tembló involuntariamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, su cabeza dio vueltas y sintió nauseas, se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de la derecha que resultó ser un baño afortunadamente, por que no hubiera podido llegar más lejos sin vomitar sobre algo.  
  
********** **********  
  
El doctor solo confirmó lo que ya sospechaba el pequeño rubio había sido victima de una violación y al parecer también sufría de una fuerte anemia. La sangre en el pantalón indicaba que fueron muy agresivos con él y le provocaron un desgarre, por lo cual tendría que hacerse unos exámenes para descartar cualquier enfermedad que pudieran haberle transmitido. El medico le recomendó que fueran al hospital en cuanto se sintiera mejor, de todas formas seguiría viéndolo para ver como continuaba y sugirió que buscaran ayuda de un psicólogo para que lo ayudara a superar todo lo sucedido.  
  
Después de dejar al doctor en la puerta volvió a la habitación donde dejó a Joey, entró y escuchó al chico en el baño, parecía estar dejando lo poco que había comido en el inodoro. Cuando el otro salió del baño solo lo vio un momento y después bajó la mirada.  
  
-El médico dijo que descansaras, así que vuelve a la cama en este momento Wheeler.- Ordenó Seto con el tono que siempre usaba para dirigirse a él, aun le daba miedo el rechazo del otro.  
  
-¿Medico?- Preguntó con temor, el castaño se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo de que alguien lo supiera.  
  
-¿Y me vas a decir que diablos hacías cruzando la calle mientras un auto pasaba?- Dijo ignorando la pregunta y usando un tono muy molesto.  
  
-Escapé de mi casa.  
  
-Es obvio que no dabas un paseo a las 2 de la mañana. Lo que quiero es que me digas que pasó exactamente. - Remarcó las últimas palabras, la verdad no esperaba que le dijera nada, ¿por qué iba a confiar en el para decirle algo tan delicado después de todos los insultos y burlas que había recibido de su parte? Lo vio temblar un momento, para luego volver a bajar la mirada.  
  
-Serenity- Dijo repentinamente.- Tengo que buscarla, ahora mismo.  
  
Trató de correr pero el chico de los ojos azules lo detuvo, a penas y podía mantenerse de pie, no lo iba a dejar irse a no se donde a buscar a su hermana. Joey trató de soltarse, pero no tenía fuerza en ese momento.  
  
-Tengo que buscar a Serenity, por favor, no quiero que le hagan lo mismo que a mi. - El rubio estaba llorando de nuevo, aunque esto lo hacía sentirse mal, trató de mantener la calma y entender lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana en todo esto? ¿Hacerte que?  
  
-Mi padre dijo que si no hacía lo que el decía lo llevaría con Serenity.- Al parecer la preocupación por su hermana lo había hecho vulnerable y fácil de interrogar.  
  
-¿Tu padre? ¿A quien llevaría? ¿Qué te hicieron?  
  
-Mi padre llevó a un hombre a mi cuarto, no recuerdo su nombre, dijo que si no hacía lo que el me pidiera lo llevaría con Serenity. Tengo que ayudarla antes que le haga daño como a mi.- Ahora el chico lloraba con mas fuerza. - Fue asqueroso, el me tocaba, era horrible verlo y luego... me dolió tanto, no quiero que eso le pase a mi hermanita.  
  
Seto se acercó lentamente a él, no podía creer que alguien pudiera haberle hecho algo tan horrible a un chico tan dulce e inocente como Joey. Lo abrazó, al diablo con el rechazo, la persona que amaba lo necesitaba y no lo dejaría pasar por algo así sólo nada mas por sus inseguridades, pero todas ellas se fueron en el momento en el que el rubio se abrazó a él y lloró con mas fuerza.  
  
-No te preocupes, mandaré a alguien de seguridad a que cuide su casa- susurraba Kaiba mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello rubio acariciando su cabeza.- Y no tengas miedo, nunca dejaré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte.  
  
********** ***********  
  
Notas:  
  
Taraaaaaaan, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, esta algo pequeñito, pero algo es algo. Lamento haber tardado tanto, es que empecé a escribirlo y lo guardé en un diskette y no me deja abrirlo ahora. En fin el próximo trataré de hacerlo mas largo.  
  
Pobre joey T-T, el que es tan lindoooooooo. Bueno pasemos a otra cosa:  
  
Respuesta a los Review:  
  
Kiri Miyamoto: Gracias por dejar tu opinión y por el dato del padre de Jou (muere maldito padre desnaturalizado y tambièn su madre por tonta). Al parecer nadie sabe por que su mamá no se lo llevó así que tendré que inventarme algo ^-^.  
  
Ashura: Siiiii, que se lo cargue al maldito que le hizo daño, ^^U creo que estoy volviéndome muy sádica.  
  
Ana_91: Pues sip, Kaiba se llevó a Joey a su casita y por lo que veo estará ahí por un buen tiempo. Gracias por dejar review.  
  
Amazona verde: Sip, que lindo al pensar así. Me he dado cuenta de que me centro mucho en las emociones, tanto que ni describo los lugares, solo digo donde están y lo demás es 100% feeling.  
  
Noriko Sakuma Pontie du Lac: ^^U Veo que no te cae muy bien Anzu, la verdad a mi no me cae tan mal, yo mas bien odio a May y a La-loca-egocéntrica-con- Tedie (o sea Rebecca). Gracias por tu opinión.  
  
Aguila Fanel: Muchas gracias. A mi también me encanta el Seto- Joey. Hay que hacer una manifestación en contra del padre de Jou, siiiii, quemenlooooooooo. ^^U perdón, de repente me emociono mucho.  
  
Radfel: Gracias por los datos que me das. Pues yo ya le puse un trabajo extra a Joey a parte de repartir periódicos, otro después de la escuela, por eso puse lo del 2º. Trabajo, pensé que sería mejor atiborrarlo de cosas por hacer para que luego explotara (como ahora con la anemia, demasiadas cosas que hacer y nada para comer no es una buena combinación).  
  
Y ahora solo me queda decir ... ¿quién se une al descuartizamiento del padre de Joey junto con el bastardo que lo violó?... Ejem , lo que quería decir es ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!  
  
Para quejas, sugerencias, unión al descuartizamiento, etc. Favor de dirigirse al mail: otomy_junna@hotmail.com 


	3. Capitulo 3

Sus pensamientos vagaban de un lado a otro, siempre tratando de no llegar a lo que le había pasado hacía algunas horas, aunque ya se sentía mucho mejor después de habérselo contado alguien, claro que Seto Kaiba no había sido la persona con la que el hubiera querido tratar sus problemas, pero había que admitir que se comportó decentemente...no, esa no era la palabra... amablemente, si eso era.  
  
Nunca creyó que podría usar ese adjetivo para describirlo, "amable"... ¿Por qué se habría portado así con él? Bueno tal vez era como decía Yugi, simplemente era que se sentía solo y si lo que necesitaba para comportarse como esta noche era tener amigos él estaría más que dispuesto a ser su amigo, si había podido arreglar todo con Duke hasta ser amigos después de una humillación a nivel mundial por televisión entonces también podría arreglarse con Kaiba, aunque tal vez sería mas difícil con este último por su personalidad tan fría y a la vez explosiva, pero eso no importaba, haría todo lo posible, Seto Kaiba le había dado su apoyo cuando mas lo necesitaba y tenía que corresponderle de alguna forma.  
  
El agua estaba muy tibia y no quería salir de ella, todavía estaba adolorido y el agua lo relajaba mucho, pero no quería quedar como pasa, así que salió del baño y entró de nuevo a la habitación; ahí encontró la pijama que Seto le había dicho que le dejaría, en seguida supo que era de el, además que era de seda, le quedaba tan grande que tuvo que doblarle las mangas y la parte de abajo del pantalón y uno de sus hombros a veces quedaba descubierto cuando se movía y resbalaba la tela.  
  
Se tiró a la cama para esperar al otro que dijo que le traería algo de comer, además le había prometido mandar a alguien a cuidar la casa de Serenity y su madre, trató de no dormirse pero poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño profundo, estaba muy cansado.  
  
********** **********  
  
Seto cenó en la cocina para darle tiempo de bañarse y vestirse a Joey. Ya había mandado a alguien a que cuidara la casa de su hermana y quería decírselo para que dejara de preocuparse por eso, así que se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación donde lo había dejado, llevando algo de comida para su "invitado".  
  
Toco la puerta una, dos, tres veces, nadie le respondió así que entró rápidamente temiendo que le hubiera sucedido algo al rubio.  
  
La imagen ante sus ojos lo dejó paralizado, pero no por miedo, sino por lo fascinante que era lo que miraba, era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca. Ahí estaba Joey dormido como hacía unas horas, con esa cara de ángel que tenía cuando dormía, en su pijama negra de seda demasiado grande para el y dejando uno de sus hombros descubiertos (N.d.Hikaru: ¿Quién no quisiera uno de esos metido en su cama?).  
  
No pudo resistir la tentación y se acercó a él dejando el plato olvidado sobre una pequeña mesa, le retiró de la cara algunos mechones de cabello aún húmedo y pasó la mano por su mejilla, era tan suave, le encantaba como se sentía la piel de Joey bajo sus dedos, y el olor que desprendía era tan embriagante, se acercó un poco más, si bajara unos centímetros sus labios se tocarían, un poco mas...podía sentir el cálido aliento del rubio sobre el suyo... solo un poco más...su respiración lenta...ya casi estaba...si, sus labios se rozaron por algunos instantes, Seto sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo y se detuviera en su corazón, nunca había sentido nada igual. Se separó de él unos segundos antes de que comenzara a moverse y se despertara. El otro solo se le quedó viendo con cara de confusión.  
  
Oye Kaiba, ¿te sientes bien? Parece que hubieras estado en un maratón, – dijo Joey frotándose los ojos adormilado – estas sonrojado y agitado.  
  
Eso no es cosa tuya Wheeler.- No podía evitar hablarle así estaba muy nervioso.  
  
Es bien, no te enfades, solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien.  
  
No necesito una niñera, y si la necesitara habría contratado a una mas eficiente que tu.  
  
Esta bien, prometo no volver a preocuparme por ti, – sin querer su voz sonó dolida – pero podrías contestar al menos mi pregunta ¿no?  
  
Seto no podía creerlo, le había contestado incluso mas cortante que de costumbre y aún seguía queriendo saber si estaba bien.  
  
Estoy bien. – Dijo secamente. – Solo vine a decirte que ya mandé a alguien a vigilar la casa de tu hermana.  
  
¿De verdad?, muchas gracias. – Contestó Joey aliviado, era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, la seguridad de su hermana.  
  
Ahora come – señaló el plato en la mesa.  
  
El rubio no se hizo del rogar y comenzó a comer. Llevaba mucho sin probar alimento, así que la comida le supo mejor que otras veces. Estaba tan concentrado en devorar lo que tenía enfrente que no notó que el otro lo examinaba atentamente, como temiendo perderse la mejor parte de un espectáculo fascinante.  
  
No podía quitarle la viste de encima, ¿por qué? Lo miraba como hechizado, si seguía así el otro sentiría su mirada, ¿qué le iba a responder si le preguntaba qué tanto le veía? Nada, ni siquiera podía pensar mientras lo veía. Trató de controlarse, así que miró para otro lado, sin darse cuenta Joey ya había devorado todo lo que le trajo de la cocina y le estaba preguntando algo.  
  
¿Qué? – preguntó Seto que no había escuchado nada.  
  
Te pregunté por que me ayudaste.  
  
Había temido esta pregunta desde que lo llevó a su casa; no sabía que contestar, se había armado de mucho valor para poder ayudarlo y darle apoyo, pero confesar que lo había hecho por que estaba enamorado de él era pedir demasiado. Tenía que pensar rápido en una respuesta, ¿de que le servía ahora ser el chico mas inteligente de Japón, si no podía dar una respuesta que no lo comprometiera a una pregunta tan sencilla? De repente se le vino a la mente una idea, tan obvia que casi le daba risa todo el sufrimiento que había pasado por no verla.  
  
Por que si Mokuba se enterara de que dejé a un amigo suyo desmayado y en la calle no me lo perdonaría nunca.  
  
No supo por que, pero Joey se decepcionó un poco, ¿pero qué esperaba, que le dijera que lo hizo por que se preocupaba por él? Claro que no, era demasiado esperar eso de su parte, lo conocía, sabía que no se preocupaba por nadie mas que no fuera su hermano; además no le importaba si el otro se preocupaba o no por él, ¿o si? ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento que lo invadía al tenerlo tan cerca? Mejor dejar su meditación acerca de sus sentimientos para otro día, estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería era dormir.  
  
Bueno, no importa por que haya sido, de todas formas estoy muy agradecido contigo, – dijo con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa en el rostro – trataré de compensarte por todo lo que hiciste hoy por mi.  
  
No necesito tu gratitud Wheeler – contestó dándole la espalda al rubio para ocultar su sonrojo, no esperaba esa sonrisa y lo sacó de balance – ya te dije que no lo hice por ti.  
  
Pues yo también, ya te dije que no me importa y no voy a descansar hasta haberte pagado el favor.  
  
Has lo que quieras.  
  
Seto salió de la habitación sin devolver las "buenas noches" que casi gritó Joey para que lo escuchara, de verdad que no entendía como podía cambiar de estado de ánimo tan fácilmente, hacía menos de una hora que había estado llorando en sus brazos y ahora gritaba como demente para hacerse oír a través de la puerta y refunfuñaba algo de que era un grosero por no contestarle; pero esa era una de sus mejores cualidades siempre veía hacia delante, no se estancaba en su tristeza como lo había hecho él.  
  
********** **********  
  
La mañana era hermosa, Joey se asomó por la ventana de su habitación y vio por vez primera el enorme y bello jardín de la mansión Kaiba, eso si que era grande. Volvió la vista a la cama y vio algo de ropa en la mesa junto a esta, justo en el lugar donde Seto le dejara la noche anterior la comida.  
  
La ropa le quedaba estupendamente, era justo como lo que usaba siempre, cómodo y casual. Se alegraba un poco de que por lo menos el otro notara que no le gustaban las cosas elegantes y ostentosas como a él.  
  
Salió del cuarto con algunos papeles y un lápiz dispuesto a recorrer el jardín y encontrar un hermoso lugar para dibujar tranquilamente, seguro que en ese lugar tan grande encontraría algún buen lugar.  
  
********** **********  
  
Era domingo y ni aún así descansaba de ir a Kaiba Corp., pero esta vez no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo por que le había prometido a su hermano pasar el día con él; Mokuba le había reclamado la tarde anterior que hacía mucho que no lo veía mas de una hora, por eso la noche anterior se había quedado a trabajar hasta tarde, así que ahora solo firmó unos papeles que dejó olvidados y volvió.  
  
De repente recordó que ahora tenía otro motivo para volver a su casa en ese momento, un motivo con unos ojos hermosos y cabello rubio. Pero ese mismo recuerdo lo hizo sentir una gran incertidumbre, ¿hasta cuando tendría ese motivo en casa? No podía pedirle que se quedara, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, además el otro tenía montones de amigos con los que seguro preferiría estar.  
  
Con esto en mente entró a la casa y fue al cuarto donde había dejado al rubio, inconscientemente había caminado hasta allí, abrió la puerta y entró; casi se le paraliza el corazón cuando la encontró vacía, pero dio un salto como si volviera a la vida cuando vio sin querer a Joey a través de la ventana.  
  
No supo por que pero salió corriendo para ver a Joey, pudo verlo cerca de la fuente, donde a veces él se sentaba a leer. Disminuyó su velocidad y luego paró en seco para esconderse tras unos arbustos cuando vio a Mokuba acercarse, el niño tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro y obviamente venía a satisfacer su curiosidad.  
  
Joey, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el pequeño, cosa que asustó al rubio que estaba tan concentrado que ni lo vio llegar.  
  
Ahhh, Mokuba me asustaste.  
  
Perdón, no quería hacer eso pero te vi por la ventana y quería saber por que estabas aquí.  
  
¡Vaya, parece que no soy bienvenido! – dijo Joey fingiéndose herido.  
  
¡No, no es eso!  
  
Calma, viejo, estoy bromeando.  
  
¡Que malo eres! – ahora el que fingía era el niño.  
  
Claro que no, tu eres el malo, no creas que he olvidado que me debes un helado y no me lo has pagado – dijo poniendo unos ojos enormes y brillantes.  
  
Pero eso fue trampa, no perdí solo yo y nunca había subido en una de esas máquinas.  
  
Eso no es mi culpa, ese fue el trato; además le ganaste a Tristán y Yami sin haberte subido nunca.  
  
Eso fue por que Tristan es muy malo para bailar y Yami parecía no haber visto una máquina así en su vida, tremendo susto le dio cuando comenzó la música.  
  
En ese momento se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y se soltaron a reír al recordar el intento de Yami por bailar después de ese susto y su cara al ver que Mokuba le ganaba en ese juego, eso si que no tenía precio (N. d. Hikaru: No me maten por hacerle eso a Yami, ¿pero a poco no es gracioso imaginárselo? Y supongo que saben a que máquina me refiero ¿no?). Pero el ganador del helado que pusieron de premio fue Joey, cosa que sorprendió a todos, suerte que hubiera estado ayudando a Tea a practicar para sus clases de baile y que ella no estuviera ese día o le habría ganado el helado.  
  
¿Entonces pagarás mi helado o morirás ahora?  
  
Moriré antes que aceptar mi derrota.  
  
Entonces muere – dijo el rubio y se lanzó sobre el otro para hacerle cosquillas.  
  
Seto veía asombrado como su hermano se partía de la risa por las cosquillas hechas por Joey, sabía que se llevaban bien y que pasaba mucho tiempo con esos tontos, pero no sabía que su relación fuera así y que tuvieran tanta con fianza, se veían como un par de niños pequeños, solo disfrutaban el momento.  
  
Cuando Mokuba paró de reír y recuperó el aliento volvió a preguntar a Joey que hacía ahí, el otro no tuvo mas opción que responderle, le había sacado la vuelta a la pregunta, no sabía que tanto decirle al pequeño.  
  
Bueno, pues tuve un problema en casa y me sentía mal, me desmayé en la calle pero tu hermano me encontró y me trajo – dijo la verdad, a medias, pero verdad al fin y al cabo.  
  
¿Pero ya te sientes bien? ¿ya te vio un doctor?  
  
Si, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Recuerda que soy el gran Joey Wheeler.  
  
Hizo una pose que sacó de nuevo la risa al pequeño, Seto no lo había  
visto reír tanto y tan despreocupadamente, definitivamente los dos tenían  
una buena relación y se notaba que se sentían bien estando juntos. Al  
parecer Mokuba había encontrado un gran amigo.  
  
¿Fue por tu padre? – preguntó el pequeño cambiando su semblante radicalmente a uno mas serio y con pesar.  
  
Si, fue él. Ya sabes como se pone – Seto se sorprendió de nuevo, ¿es que era normal lo que su padre hacía con el? Un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió al notar lo poco que sabía del cachorro.  
  
¿Te vas a quedar aquí? – Mokuba le dio una mirada llena de súplica y esperanza.  
  
Pues no se, no creo que a tu hermano le agrade la idea, no quiero molestar más.  
  
Seto se dirigió hacia ellos, ese era la mejor oportunidad que tendría de hacer que el cachorro se quedara sin tener que pedírselo, así que fingió que acababa de llegar y solo había escuchado la última parte de su conversación.  
  
Si me molestaras ya te hubiera sacado a patadas de aquí Wheeler, además cualquier amigo de Mokuba puede quedarse en esta casa.  
  
¿De verdad puede quedarse? ¡Gracias, hermano!  
  
Pero no creas que por poder quedarme en tu casa perdonaré ese helado – dijo Joey al pequeño que solo movía rápidamente los brazos en modo chibi y le decía lo malo que era – pero te daré la revancha, hoy quedé de ir con los chicos a la tienda de Duke así que si quieres venir podremos competir por ese helado de nuevo, ¿qué te parece?  
  
Grandioso, ¿puedo ir Seto?  
  
Si, puedes ir.  
  
¿Y tú vienes conmigo? – dijo y lo miró con los mismos ojos que a Joey hace un momento, pero esta vez Seto no tenía intenciones de resistirse, le había prometido pasar el día con él.  
  
Esta bien, voy contigo, pero deja de mirarme así.  
  
Caminaron de nuevo hacia la mansión para desayunar, Seto pensó que la tarde sería muy larga y estresante; lo que no sabía era que tan cierto era esto, sobretodo con ciertas sorpresas que le esperaban.  
  
********** **********  
  
¡¡¡¡ Por fin el capítulo tres!!! Lo se les debo una sincera disculpa por haber demorado tanto, pero ustedes saben como es la inspiración, a veces hay mucha, a veces poca ¡¡¡y a veces nada funciona en tu maldito cerebro!!! n_nU, perdón creo que me emocioné mucho. Pero para compensar les tengo una sorpresita, pero eso lo dejo hasta el final.  
  
¡Ahora vamos con los reviews (ya tengo 23, que emoción ToT)!:  
  
neshiko_asakura: Tu review tiene marcado que me lo mandaste para el primer capitulo, pero me llegó luego de la actualización así que no pude contestarlo antes. Pero por dios no me vayas a sacar los dientes, Seto va a ayudar a Jou-chan, vas a ver, no hay necesidad de amenazarme ToT.  
  
Kiri-chan: Eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, ¿quién en su sano juicio deja a un niño a cargo de un alcohólico? Pero no te preocupes, de que voy a poner una razón, voy a ponerla. ¿En serio te gusta como describo los sentimientos de Seto? Yo pensé que me estaban quedando muy cursis como para ser Kaiba. ¡Una para el descuartizamiento!  
  
Amazona verde: Veo que a muchas les esta gustando el lado tierno de Setito. Sipi, fue muy noble de parte de Joey hacer eso, pero ese es una de las cualidades mas marcadas en Joey, su nobleza.  
  
Tsukayama: Número dos en la lista de espera para golpear al padre de Jou- chan. Pues aquí te cumplo lo que me pediste, un capitulo mas largo, creo que este es el mas largo que he escrito. Creo que voy bien con eso de los sentimientos, ya que varias personas (incluida tu), me han dicho que les gusta, eso me da mucho gusto n_n. Yo también adoro esta pareja (es mi favorita de Yu gi oh!).  
  
Ken Ohki: o.oU? ¿Por que me odias? ToT No me odies, por favor. Su orden ha sido cumplida *Hikaru hace saludo militar*. Gracias por decir que escribo bien n//_//n, espero que este capitulo te guste.  
  
Tenshi: ¿En serio es interesante? Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo y sigas leyendo mi fic.  
  
Ashura: Puede que tengas razón con eso de "repartirse a los hijos" después del divorcio. Pues ya ves, el capi es más grande, aunque la actualización si que demoró, lo siento. Una mas para la causa, siiiii el cuchillo sin filo y mohoso es una gran idea, lo tendré muy en cuenta (creo que soy muy sádica y no lo sabía n_nU).  
  
Radfel: ._.U si que te emocionaste, pero está bien, te pondré en la lista para que tengas tu turno de golpearlos (no es que vaya a quedar mucho después de que Stito se encargue de ellos, muahahahaha).  
  
Ana-91: Pues no es que Joey haya reaccionado demasiado con las palabras de Kaiba, ya ves lo despistado que es (creo que en eso me parezco mucho a el, soy un despiste total XD), además quiero que esto vaya poco a poco, que vayan descubriendo sus sentimientos poco a poco (y digo vayan, por que Setito todavía no descubre todo lo que puede llegar a sentir n_n). Bueno tu no fuiste tan sádica y te esterizaste tanto como las demás, pero te unes a la causa.  
  
Cindy: Que bueno que te haya gustado y ten por seguro que aún queda mucho sufrimiento (no solo para Joey).  
  
Kaiba Shirou: Parece que te hace muy feliz poder darle unos buenos madrazos al padre de Joey, así que te pondré en la lista con la demás candidatas a golpear a los malditos.  
  
Aguila Fanel: Creo que cuando todas las de las lista terminemos de descuartizarlos va a quedar picadillo en lugar de personas (si es que se les puede llamar asi). Pues ya no tienes que estar en suspenso (a menos que este capi te haya dejado igual), ya he actualizado, después de mucho tiempo, pero por fin lo hice.  
  
Aset Kaiba: Mooouuuu, alguien mas que me amenaza, creo que voy a tener que actualizar mas seguido y contratarme un buen guardaespaldas. No, yo no era quien preguntó, es la primera vez que lo hago, es que me encanta Harry Potter y no puedo soportar que le hayan hecho eso a uno de mis personajes en el libro, me dan ganas de ir y ahorcar a Rowlling. ¿Quién es Kallisto, o.o?  
  
Joey Kaiba: o.o ¿Quién dijo que había dejado el fic de Gravi? Yo jamás abandonaría un fic (a menos que muera, entonces sería inevitable), ten por seguro que seguiré con este (y con el de gravi, ya empecé el cap. 5).  
  
Chibi Kakasha: Gracias por haber leído Mirror también (otra historia mia, es un crossover entre gravitation y yugi por si alguien quiere leerla XD) y claro que Setito se va a cargar a todos los malditos que dañaron a Jou- chan, ¡¡¡que mueran los infelices!!!  
  
Bueno esos fueron todos los reviews, muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron uno, sin sus ánimos no podría seguir escribiendo. Un agradecimiento especial a todas las amigas que he conseguido por que han leído mis fics y me agregan a su MSN (si alguien mas quiere hacerlo estaré muy contenta).  
  
También pido una disculpa a Noriko Sakuma Tom loves Eli, por que escribí mal su nombre al contestar a su review, lo siento de verdad Noriko-chan . es que estaba leyendo un fic de una aurora con un nombre parecido al tuyo y me confundí, pero para que me perdones, lee lo que está abajo que tu también tienes un fic para compensar mi error.  
  
Ahora si, lo de la sorpresa que les voy a dar por haberme retrasado tanto en actualizar es: voy a regalar un fic a la persona que deje el review no. 25 y el 50 y el 75 y así (bueno se vale soñar), así que pongan su mail para decirles si son los "ganadores" y ponernos de acuerdo. Además a la primer persona que me dejó un review también voy a darle un fic, esa persona es Kiri Miyamoto (así que ya sabes Kiri-chan, ponte en contacto conmigo).  
  
Bueno, los fics de regalo van a ser como el ganador lo decida, de la pareja que mas le guste (sin importar si es o no yaoi), la serie que quiera (siempre y cuando la conozca, por que si no como lo escribo) y el genero que le guste. Así que ya saben, sean buenos niños y déjenme un review. Yo en la próxima actualización les aviso quien lo ganó, cual es el fic y de que serie es por si lo quieren leer n_n.  
  
Ahora si me despido, nos vemos el próximo capítulo. Bye bye. 


End file.
